1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with a data imprinting device for imprinting photographic data such as a date, time, shutter speed, aperture value, etc., on film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera provided with a data imprinting device for imprinting photographic data such as a date, time, shutter speed, aperture value, etc., on film at the time of winding or rewinding the film is known. In such a camera, in order to improve the quality of character patterns imprinted on film, a method of changing the density of imprinting characters of photographic data by adjusting the quantity of light emitted to imprint character patterns, in accordance with ISO speed information of film loaded in the camera is known. Such a method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-140542. According to this method, in the case of using slow film (e.g. a reversal film) which generally has a film base of a low transmittance, the quantity of light determined in accordance with ISO speed information is not sufficient to imprint characters of photographic data having an appropriate density, especially when the photographic data is imprinted on film from the side of the film base surface, not from the side of sensitive surface. Therefore, in the case of using slow film, photographic data having an appropriate density cannot be imprinted on the film.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a camera having a data imprinting device for imprinting photographic data on film in predetermined areas thereof from the film base surface side, wherein photographic data of a high quality can be imprinted on film at all times regardless of sensitivity of film or film type.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera having a data imprinting function, including: a data imprinting device for imprinting data on film, the data imprinting device including a light emitter which emits light to the film from the film base surface side of the film in accordance with character information; a film-type identifying device for identifying the sensitivity of the film; and a controller for determining a quantity of light emitted by the light emitter in accordance with the sensitivity of the .film identified by the film-type identifying device, and for adjusting the quantity of light in accordance with the sensitivity of the film.
Preferably, the film-type identifying device determines whether the film is reversal film, wherein the controller increasing the quantity of light if the film-type identifying device determines that the film is the reversal film.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera having a data imprinting function, including: a data imprinting device for imprinting data on film, the data imprinting device including a light emitter which emits light to the film from the film base surface side of the film in accordance with character information; a film-type identifying device for identifying the sensitivity of the film and for determining whether the film is reversal film; and a controller for determining a quantity of light emitted by the light emitter in accordance with the sensitivity of the film identified by the film-type identifying device, and for increasing the quantity of light if the film-type identifying device determines that the film is the reversal film.
Preferably, the controller controls the quantity of light emitted by the light emitter by varying the duration of a light emission of the light emitter.
Preferably, the controller controls the quantity of light emitted by the light emitter by varying the power of a light emission of the light emitter.
Preferably, the controller increases the determined quantity of light by extending the duration if the film-type identifying device determines that the film is the reversal film.
Preferably, there is further provided a latitude identifying device for detecting the latitude of the film; wherein the film-type identifying device determines whether the film is the reversal film in accordance with the latitude detected by the latitude identifying device.
Preferably, the film is accommodated in a film cassette including a DX code, and wherein the latitude identifying device detects the latitude by reading latitude data from the DX code.
Preferably, the film-type identifying device identifies the sensitivity by reading sensitivity data from the DX code.
Preferably, the data, imprinted by data imprinting device, includes at least one of Time Value, Aperture Value, Exposure Compensation Value, Exposure Mode and Frame Number.
Preferably, the data imprinting device imprints the data on the film between two adjacent sprocket holes thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera including: a data imprinting device having a light emitter which emits light to film from the film base surface side of the film in accordance with character information; a film-type identifying device for determining whether the film is a reversal film; and a controller for controlling the light emitter to emit a first quantity of light in accordance with the sensitivity identified by the film-type identifying device if the film-type identifying device determines that the film is a type of film other than the reversal film, and for controlling the light emitter to emit a second quantity of light in accordance with the sensitivity identified by the film-type identifying device if the film-type identifying device determines that the film is the reversal film, the second quantity of light being greater than the first quantity of light.
Preferably, the controller controls a quantity of light emitted by the light emitter by varying a duration of a light emission of the light emitter.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-285346 (filed on Oct. 7, 1998) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.